Fall of the Butterfly
by Pearl484
Summary: Gabriel didn't do things without a reason. He was a monster, yes, but he didn't do things without a good cause. And family, family was a very good cause. Series of Gabriel-centric one-shots.
1. The Initial Fall

Sometimes, when times got tough, Gabriel would remind himself what everything was for. He'd stare at Emile and the lovely garden and relax. Or, if he didn't have enough time, he'd stare at the portrait of Emile he'd commissioned a while back for her anniversary. But he couldn't bare to look at his son.

Gabriel was a coward, at least when it came to facing his son. No matter how much he loved Adrien or how proud he was of Adrien, Gabriel couldn't bear being with him. Adrien reminded him so much of Emile. His smile, his laugh, his determination, his emotions. Adrien had gotten all the best parts parts of Emile and had somehow been lucky enough not to inherit the worst parts of him.

Every minute spent with Adrien was filled with heartbreaking agony. Gabriel could only handle it in small doses, and he dared not let Adrien see him cry. Gabriel had only cried once since Adrien was born. It had been when Gabriel had officially told Adrien that his mom wasn't coming back. He'd seen the horror and shock on Adrien's face.

Gabriel had waited for the shoe to drop, for the questions. Oh god, he feared those questions, more than anything else. "What did you do?", "How could you?", "Where is she?", "Can I go see her?", "Will there be a funeral?", and the worst of all, the one Gabriel knew would break him, "Was it my fault?"

But Adrien, his beloved Adrien, had only looked broken and lost for one second, one single second of weakness, before he masked it and dutifully replied, "Yes, Father". Gabriel hadn't been sure what to say to that. He'd been filled with immeasurable pride. Finally, his son was learning to be a man, learning how to hide his emotions and keep his cards close to his chest. It was a lesson that had served Gabriel well over many business ventures, and it would be a lesson that would serve Adrien well wherever he wanted to go next. And yet…

In that moment, in those two little words, somehow it had felt like he had somehow lost a little piece of Emile, and even though it'd toughen him up to face the harshness of this world, Gabriel had a bit of fear that he'd lost a bit of his son.

Then, one day, Adrien had asked to do some modelling. For the Agreste company. In that moment, Gabriel had wanted to hug his son and excitedly talk his ear off about all the wonderful things about fashion, and how glad he was that Adrien wanted to have a part in the family business, and how Gabriel could just picture the perfect outfit for his son to wear. It'd have been black, because Adrien loved black, with colorful accents that would draw the couldn't go too off the wall because he was more high-end, but he just knew that Adrien would need just a slight hint of color to look right. And Gabriel wanted to say how proud his mother would be right now, and how ….how much Gabriel missed her.

But that would've been embarrassing, and Adrien already looked like he was afraid Gabriel would overreact. So Gabriel quietly confirmed that this is what his son wanted, and then he'd arranged it.

He'd made sure that Adrien would always be busy, so that he couldn't lose himself to grief, but this, this was important. The grieving books had said that some children will try to follow their loved one's footsteps to keep them in their hearts, and Gabriel, Gabriel couldn't bear to keep his son from that. So he'd made that his priority. It had been done in 15 minutes. Adrien's outfit had been done within the week.

Adrien's first photoshoot had been a small one. A test drive to make sure Adrien wouldn't freak out or freeze under pressure. And Adrien had been fine. He'd been better than fine. He'd been perfect. He'd held a certain innocence, a charm that was hard to find with a lot of models, and he was patient as a saint. It had been going great. Until Gabriel had wanted to whisper in Emile's ear about how they grew up so fast, and she wasn't there.

Emile wasn't there.

He'd been at a photo-shoot away from the house, and he'd forgotten that _Emile wasn't there. _What kind of father forgot that his own wife, that the mother of his _son, _wasn't there?

Gabriel hadn't been able to stay at the photoshoot anymore. He'd made some excuse, he couldn't remember what, and went home. He wasn't sure what caused it. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he wanted to rant and scream about the unfairness of it all. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who could understand.

Gabriel had taken out the butterfly brooch. He'd _refused _to touch the peacock. The accursed thing had taken his beloved Emile, and the kwami had seemed...out of touch with reality. But the butterfly? That hadn't taken his Emile. It knew something, and he was so lonely. Gabriel had been desperate, and surely if he didn't use the power, it couldn't go that wrong right? It'd been a moment of weakness, Gabriel was willing to admit that, but...it wasn't one that Gabriel could say he regretted.

The kwami had said his name was Nooroo, and that he granted the power of transformation. Nooroo had seemed...reasonable. He was certainly less….out of it compared to Duusuu. And Nooroo...Nooroo understood. He'd listened to Gabriel's tales of woe, and his worries, and fears.

Somehow Nooroo knew _exactly _what to say. Nooroo had reassured him that his brooch was not broken, and that Adrien would not be an orphan for Gabriel's stupidity, that Emile's illness was not contagious, and that it'd be perfectly safe to transform. Somehow he'd made Gabriel relax for the first time in months, and Nooroo somehow made everything more manageable.

When Gabriel showed Nooroo Emile, Nooroo had expressed his condolences. Gabriel had asked if Nooroo could fix her. If he could do something. If the transformation could save her. Nooroo shook his head.

"I'm sorry" Nooroo said, "I only have the power of transformation...not the power of creation. She's too far gone…"

Gabriel perked up. "The power of creation?"

Nooroo nodded. "The power of the Ladybug. One of the two most powerful miraculous. They can fix anything related to the problems their Lucky Charms solve. It's amazing to watch."

Curious, Gabriel asked, "What's the other one? The power of destruction I assume?"

Nooroo nodded. "The Black Cat miraculous. They can cause powerful devastation wherever they please. Their sheer power is awe-inspiring."

"Really?" Gabriel asked politely.

Nooroo nodded, "According to legend, if one combines the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses, the two have the power to change the fabric of reality itself."

Gabriel stared in shock at the tiny purple butterfly. "They're really that powerful?"

Nooroo beamed and said, "Absolutely, but I'm the most adaptable." Nooroo puffed up his chest in pride, and Gabriel, for some strange, unknown reason, had felt a strange fondness for the creature. He dismissed it as soon as it came. Surely, there was no need to feel that way about a creature that was the same species as the one who had stolen his beloved Emile's life, and had left his son without a mother.

Gabriel politely thanked Nooroo for his time, his mother had raised him with manners after all, before he placed the butterfly back into the safe. Then he went back to his normal life.

Gabriel felt terrible afterwards. He had been horrible, shameful. Risking his life for a bit of comfort? His son could have been an orphan. And worse yet, he wanted to do it again. Being around Nooroo made his heart feel a little better, a little lighter. It made Gabriel feel like maybe, just maybe, he stood a chance at raising his son like he should. Like maybe he could be a man who deserved for Adrien to call him "Father". It had been stupid, and foolish, and reckless, and impulsive.

But Gabriel went back, over and over again. At first it had been only when the pain of missing Emile became too much. When he came across one of her notes, when he saw a dress she would have liked, when he realized the pillows no longer smelled like her. When Adrien did something so shocking and stunning and so amazing like _him_ that Gabriel couldn't bear that she'd missed that. He'd always find himself going to talk to Nooroo, and Nooroo would say that perfect little thing, that one piece of advice or those few words that could somehow told him, "I understand. You're not alone."

But, after awhile. He'd started to seek out Nooroo just because. In those times, Nooroo would tell him stories. Stories of magic and powers and unbeatable odds. Nooroo knew how to weave a story, and in the end, Gabriel always felt inspired. Like if they could face a down hurricane and win, then maybe, just maybe he could pull himself together and accomplish a feat just as incredible, like looking his son in the eyes. With Nooroo as a guide, he'd even picked fencing back up.

Gabriel had been good, good enough to get scholarships into some of the most prestigious schools, but that had been a lifetime ago. He was….a little rusty, and ever since he'd injured his knee, he'd sworn he'd never pick it up again but...Nooroo, Nooroo made him feel like he could be that great again. That even with his knee, and his age, anything was possible, and when Nooroo had suggested that he could help Gabriel pick up his talents again, Gabriel had agreed without hesitation.

Nooroo's style of teaching was...unique, and his fencing more so. While Nooroo was patient and kind and compassionate, Gabriel always knew Nooroo expected the best from him, and Nooroo always made it clear where Gabriel needed to improve.

With Nooroo's help, Gabriel's form quickly became flawless, and he soon was able to fence with….what wasn't quite the ease of his youth, but somehow, Gabriel knew he was getting the grace of a pro. Every move he made with it was as natural and fluid as a pen stroke, and took just as little effort.

Then Nooroo had asked if Gabriel wanted to transform. Gabriel was nervous to say the least. He didn't want what happened with Emile to happen with him. He didn't want his son to watch another parent slowly fade in front of their lives. Sure, Nooroo hadn't been lying when he'd said that talking to him wasn't going to kill Gabriel, but what if Nooroo ws wrong?

Nooroo had sensed Gabriel's worry and reassured him that they could go at his pace, that Gabriel's worry wasn't silly, and that he could take his time. There wasn't any rush. But, Nooroo had looked at him with innocent eyes, eyes that were too much like Adrien's, eyes that shouldn't care as much as they did.

And then Nooroo said, "I really think you'd like it though."

Gabriel had thanked him, as he always did, before he left Nooroo back in the safe. He didn't want to admit how much the idea of transforming appealed to him. How he wanted to feel the rush of magic, the wave of power, the freedom of being more than himself. No, he was Gabriel Agreste, one of the most powerful fashion designers in the world, and he was not prone to flights of fancy. He had a son to raise. He had to be a good example, a role model of how to get by in this world, a pillar of strength.

Yet, every time Gabriel visited Nooroo, Nooroo offered to let him transform, and Gabriel felt his resolve crumble a little more every time. Until one day, Gabriel had said those oh so powerful words. And it felt good. So good. Like he could do anything and everything. That nothing was holding him back. He felt so much joy and freedom, and then he felt sadness. The kind of sadness that comes from losing someone you thought would be there forever. Adrien. Gabriel de-transformed.

Gabriel didn't deserve that. That happiness. He didn't deserve to feel like that. He was a widower, whose son had only just lost his mother, and he'd given in, and taken that risk despite everything that happened before. It didn't matter what Nooroo said, about how it was healthy to be happy and find a way to be happy even after you lost someone you loved. His son was grieving, and alone, and Gabriel wasn't helping. He wasn't enough.

When Nooroo had asked if everything was okay, if he could do anything to help, Gabriel had politely assured him that he was fine, and when Nooroo tried to help him, as if Nooroo understood what it was like to...to lose someone like that, he'd only politely said his farewell to Nooroo, and placed him back in the safe.

Gabriel went to Adrien's room. And then stopped at the closed door. Just what exactly did Gabriel think he was going to do? He wasn't sure what he _could_ do. Hug Adrien? No, no that would be too embarrassing. Adrien was far too old to enjoy that sort of thing. A gift? No, Gabriel knew first hand that that couldn't possibly ease the pain. Talk to him? But, Gabriel couldn't just say "Adrien, I transformed into a butterfly and couldn't help but notice that you were feeling sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emile….Emile would know what to do. She'd know what to say. Somehow, she always did. Gabriel bit back the wave of nostalgia and grief at the thought. If only he could talk to Nooroo, but….if he did, then Gabriel would have to tell Nooroo everything.

How responsible he was for Emile's death. How Gabriel had told Adrien that his mother would be fine, because she _had _to be, and children shouldn't have to worry about their parents. How Adrien had watched Emile dying, because he'd been blind and foolish. How he hadn't been able to talk to his son, his own flesh and blood, for weeks. Nooroo would finally see much of a coward he was, what kind of a monster he was. And somehow, admitting that stuff out loud, even to Nooroo seemed just as impossible as knowing how to open the door and make his son feel better.

It took a few weeks for Gabriel to finally see Nooroo again. And when he did, Nooroo didn't ask if Gabriel wanted to try to transform again instead, Nooroo had asked if Gabriel wanted to learn more about the Butterfly miraculous and transforming. And Gabriel agreed.

At first, Nooroo had told him only the basics, but Gabriel wanted to know absolutely anything and everything there was to know about the miraculous. At first, he'd just wanted to know if there was something, some knowledge that Nooroo had missed that could save Emile, but...if Gabriel was honest with himself, he didn't just want to know about possible ways to save Emile.

The more Nooroo explained about the miraculous and especially the butterfly, the more Gabriel wanted to know about it, the followers, the empathy, and especially the transformation. And Nooroo was more than happy to oblige, sometimes staying up with Gabriel into the wee hours of the night describing everything he could, stopping every now and then to point out a relevant picture in the old book or to help Gabriel with the sketches he drew while inspired.

Gabriel wasn't sure why Nooroo talked so openly with him. Maybe Nooroo was lonely. Maybe it was to try to ease Gabriel back towards the idea of another transformation. Maybe Nooroo just liked to hear himself talk. Whatever the reason, Gabriel appreciated it nonetheless.

Then, Adrien had snuck out of the house. Without his bodyguard, or even Nathalie. What had he been thinking? Didn't Adrien know that as the heir to a fortune, and a fashion model at that, he was prime kidnapping material. It wasn't safe out there. Gabriel couldn't bear the thought of losing Adrien too. What if Adrien never came back? What if Gabriel was one of those parents who was forced to wait everyday, hoping one day, someone would find his son, so that he could finally know what happened. What was Gabriel to do? If only Emile were here.

If only Emile were here.

It hadn't been the first time the thought had cropped up, and Gabriel knew it wasn't the last. But, obviously Gabriel was missing something, something Emile would've known. Maybe she could've known Adrien would leave. Maybe she could've stopped this. Maybe, the reason this happened was all because of him and his poor parenting.

And…. he missed her, it was an ache that never faded. Reopened by every tiny reminder. And Adrien missed her too. And wasn't the ladybug and black cat able to grant any wish? Sure, there would be a cost, but for his family, Gabriel would give the world.

It was then that Gabriel made a plan, a horrible, horrible backstabbing plan. A plan where he would play the villain to finally set the world right. To finally fix the mistakes he had made. A plan for Adrien. A plan for Emile.

He'd become a supervillain. Not just any supervillain, but the most powerful supervillain there was. The kind that would create other supervillains, and he'd lure out the Black Cat and the Ladybug. He could do this. For them.

Gabriel couldn't tell Nooroo. Nooroo would only try to talk him out of it. He'd try to appeal to Gabriel, say Gabriel was better than this, that this wasn't moving forward, this was moving back, and he'd ask if this is what Adrien would want. What Emile would want. And Gabriel would hesitate. And Gabriel _couldn't _hesitate. This was what was best. They would understand.

But Gabriel couldn't keep himself from asking about the butterfly and the ladybug and black cat again. And he'd listened to Nooroo explain it all over again, confirming everything he needed to know. And then he'd stared at the picture of Emile. He was stalling, he knew. He needed to do this, but he just needed a moment. One moment to reassure himself that this was it. This was the only way to fix it.

The look on Nooroo's face when he realized what Gabriel was up to almost made him stop. Almost. But the thought of Adrien, finally happy with Emile let him push through it. And so, he transformed using the dark transformation. He did his best to contain his movements. He was a cool sauve supervillain after all. And supervillains did not twirl.

It wasn't as freeing as the first time, but, Gabriel, no, Hawkmoth, that had a nice intimidating ring to it, deserved that. Supervillains do not feel free. They feel powerful and intimidating. And Hawkmoth certainly felt capable of taking on the world.


	2. The Fashion Show

Nathalie had been the one to suggest the hat design competition in high schools. She'd said that it'd be good publicity and a good way to scout early talent and wasn't he discovered at a young age too? Plus, she'd said it'd be a good way to get inspiration, and that was true. He hadn't challenged himself like that in a while, not since…

Not since the day he realized Emile wouldn't wake up. Not since the day he realized he would be raising his son alone. Not since he realized that no matter what he did, he couldn't fix it. He couldn't keep his promise.

At first, he hadn't wanted to, but Nathalie kept insisting, kept bringing up good points, and refused to let it go. And so, he did it.

Gabriel dragged himself out of the office, trudged his way through the foyer, and allowed himself to be driven to that god-forsaken high-school. At least, Gabriel mused, he'd have a chance to see why exactly Adrien was willing to risk so much to go there.

And then Gabriel got there, and he saw the school. It was...a school. There was nothing special, nothing unique. Maybe there were good people there? Maybe it had an amazing art program or an amazing ...something… Honestly, Gabriel was stumped.

Still, Adrien had gone on and on about the students here, and how much he liked them. Maybe there was something salvageable here.

He spotted a few things here or there that were acceptable. None of them were anything spectacular, but they were high schoolers. Perhaps he was expecting too much of them. They were young and inexperienced. Talent took time and patience. And there were a few things he could work with. He had some ideas here and there, but all of them had something wrong with them.

And then Gabriel saw it. A perfect Derby hat. Not just perfect for a fashion show, or even perfect for a Gabriel Agreste fashion show, but perfect for Adrien and his carefully chosen style. Mostly black, with a simple base design, but with a few small swirls of colors, and it had been covered with pigeon feathers. It was an odd choice, a unique one, but an inspired one. They were dark so they didn't distract the eye or look garish, but from every angle they reflected just enough light to add subtle hints of color.

And who had designed this wonderful work of art but Miss Bougeois. That was a surprise. Gabriel hadn't known that Chloe Bougeois was into fashion. Adrien certainly hadn't mentioned it to him. Perhaps Adrien hadn't known.

As Gabriel inspected it, he noticed that the hat was made with the finest quality materials and flawless craftsmanship. Gabriel wasn't surprised. It was to be expected from a Bougeois after all.

Then a girl burst in with an identical hat. Well, Gabriel thought, this was about to get interesting. And indeed, it did. Both girls accused each other of stealing their design, and it was obviously stolen by one of them. The two hats were virtually identical. It was obvious the two of them were about to be disqualified. Part of the Agreste brand was honesty and integrity after all.

And then the other girl, Marinette apparently, said she could prove that she had designed the hat. Gabriel was expecting a notebook or some preliminary sketches or perhaps even a story as to how she had come up with the idea.

But no, the answer was so much more impressive than that. Marinette smiled, and said she signed her piece. Then she flipped her hat upside down. The swirls of color were her name upside down. A pattern that was replicated by Miss Bougeois.

If the design hadn't won over his heart, then that little piece of ingenuity certainly had. Miss Dupain-Cheng not only had an interesting piece, but an interesting story as well, and that, Gabriel knew, could charm more than the design. It seemed that Miss Bougeois, in attempting to steal Miss Dupain-Cheng's design, had given her rival an advantage again. Gabriel hadn't seen a thief's plan backfire so amazingly since that time a grad student had the gall to try to steal one of Gabriel's prototypes.

This Miss Dupain-Cheng was a designer to keep an eye on. Even at the young age of 14, she was already proving to have a keen eye for fashion, as well as an ingenuity and grace that would let her rise to the top. Perhaps, in a few years, she could even rival Gabriel. Somehow, the thought didn't bother Gabriel that much.


End file.
